Happiness
by jessica499499
Summary: "Max wanted to be angry. She wanted to scream how what they were doing was wrong and unnatural. She wanted to, but couldn't." Figgy. Iggy/Fang. Slash. Reviews are loved!


Max wanted to be angry. She wanted to scream how what they were doing was wrong and unnatural. She wanted to, but couldn't.

It was too easy to see now that she knew. They stood so close to each other. They touched in a million little ways. Nothing romantic, but at the same time it was hard to ignore the affection behind each one. There was such warmth in the way that they talked to each other or about each other. Trust beyond all measure and a level of comfort that could only have been gained through years of closeness. She couldn't hate something so pure. She couldn't even hate them.

They were her brothers. She had loved them all her short life and she doubted anything would ever make her stop loving them. Even now that she knew the truth she couldn't bring herself to wish them misfortune. She loved Fang. At a time long ago she had loved him as more than her brother. But things had changed, like they always did for the flock. They drifted, they were partners in life, but not in love. She loved Iggy. He was funny and useful despite his blindness. He wasn't as reliable as Fang, but he was still the person she trusted most to keep watch at night and never slow them down. She wanted their happiness. She thought she would be okay when they started dating other people. She probably would have been. She just hadn't expected them to start dating each other. It wasn't supposed to be that way.

They were her boys. She should have been told. She should have known. She was their leader….She was their family. Why hadn't they trusted her? She would have supported them. After she thought about it anyway. She would have been okay with it…..Eventually. The sense of betrayal was probably the worst of it though. The fact she hadn't been trusted to know the truth. It hurt her more than she ever imagined. But she was going to try and be worthy of their trust. She was going to let them know how she really felt.

They were cuddling together on Fang's bed when she found them. Fang's head was resting on Iggy's lap and the blind boy was running his fingers threw his long locks. Their other hands intertwined and held tight. They were so content looking it hurt to even look at them. To know she had been so blind.

Iggy must have been concentrating very deeply not to have heard her come to stand in the doorway and Fang seemed oblivious to everything but the boy he was laying on. She was almost disappointed that they hadn't noticed her. Hadn't she taught them to always be on alert? This was almost pathetic. She cleared her throat to get their attention and almost laughed at their shocked faces. Fang jumped off Iggy like he'd been burned and Iggy must have ripped out so many stands of his hair that she winced for him. Fang blushed for the first time she'd ever seen and Iggy looked so surprised it was comical. He was the first to recover though and smiled a timid smile at her.

"Hey Max…..Did you want us for something?" He asked meekly.

She didn't speak a word as she entered and came to stand before them. Iggy must have been pretty worried about her silence and the smile she was giving them seemed to be scaring Fang. She sighed and did what she came in there to do. She grabbed both their hands and placed them together like they had been before she'd come in.

"It's okay." She told them softly, placing her hand over their intertwined ones.

"Whatever brings you happiness."

They looked after her with disbelief as she exited the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it with a heavy sigh before going back to her room. She wanted to be angry, but she loved them too much to be. They were her family. They were her happiness.

My official fourth figgy! Short, but something I had to get out of my system. I know I'm procrastinating with my other stories, but I wanted to post this as soon as possible. Be sure to review and tell me what you think! My goal is five reviews per story!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
